This new training program, entitled Microbiology and Immunology Training for HIV and HIV-Related Research in Uganda (MITHU) builds on the 28 year training record of Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and partners at Makerere University (MU) and the Joint Clinical Research Center (JCRC). MITHU's focus is on biomedical training in basic microbiology and immunology to be applied to HIV and HIV/AIDS-related diseases research. The program has been designed to meet the most essential training needs identified by colleagues in Uganda with a long-term goal of strengthening the biomedical research capacity of major universities and medical schools in Uganda. MITHU's Specific Aims are: 1. To strengthen Ugandan biomedical research capacity at the faculty level by supporting PhD level training in microbiology and immunology at CWRU of talented young Ugandan scientists who have completed Master's level training at MU. 2. To strengthen graduate education in biomedical sciences in Uganda by supporting Master's level training in the School of Biomedical Sciences at MU's College of Health Sciences. 3. To establish regional expertise on HIV and its complications by building on the infrastructure and ongoing research of the Uganda-CWRU Research Collaboration (UCRC). 4. To develop a culture of mentoring young and developing laboratory scientists through the Uganda Society of Health Scientists (USHS). 5. To continue close collaborations between MITHU and laboratories at JCRC and MU to provide advanced facilities for immunology and microbiology research in Uganda for training and for returning trainees. MITHU proposes a comprehensive, basic science program emphasizing training that addresses the changing circumstances imposed by the HIV epidemic in Uganda. The proposed program will balance education and training experiences between MU and CWRU, with Master's level training in Uganda and PhD training in the US. We will offer a course in Uganda on HIV and HIV/AIDS-related infections focused on the latest innovations in basic science and technology. This course will serve as a Core Course for the Master's program and will be team-taught by lecturers in Uganda and CWRU with expertise in the basic and clinical virology, pathogenesis and drug resistance of HIV, complications of HIV/AIDS, particularly HIV/TB, and basic and clinical immunology. As the cadre of young biomedical scientists grows in Uganda, there will be a demand for Ugandan mentors. MITHU will organize mentor training with USHS, a society organized by former Ugandan CWRU trainees. Research training in MITHU will build on the infrastructure and research activities of UCRC projects funded by NIH, CDC, B&MGF, EDTCP, and others. They create a robust environment for Master's training at MU and generate biomedical hypotheses for PhD training at CWRU.